Kickabout League
Kickabout League is a multiplayer five-a-side game. Players begin with four controllable team members, some intended for defence, some for midfield, and some for scoring. As they play rated (and unrated) games, the players will become more and more experienced. One can sell or trade the characters for money, and, put together with your earnings, you can buy upgrades, new characters, and even new fields to play on. In ways other than just rating, you can rise through the ranks and become the League Champion. Finally, may also be needed for those who wish to conquer Kickabout League entirely... Gameplay At any one time you control one player. Movement is with the cursor keys or WASD. Ctrl or Space allows you to sprint. Mouse controls vary according to whether your player has the ball or not. Four players in each team are controlled by humans, and the goalkeeper is controlled by the computer. In general goalkeepers are good at blocking the first shot but then take a while to recover. Rated games are always 2-player, with each player controlling an entire team's outfielders. Unrated games can have up to 8 players, in which case each player controls one outfielder. A game with more than two players is a team game. In teams with fewer than four players, each player chooses outfielders from his squad to fill slots in the team, but is not restricted to controlling his own outfielders. Players Characters When you play, you use at least one character from your team to play. Each character is from one of four classes of player, and each class has a special ability. A player's class will never change. Skills The skills are power (PWR), speed (SPD), and tackling (TCK). Power affects how hard and far the ball is hit. If a ball is hit hard, it goes faster, meaning it can get through the goalposts before the goalie can reach it. Speed affects how fast a player runs. While a few percent difference in running speed is barely noticeable, if you're chasing a player who isn't passing the ball, you can catch them up and tackle them with even a tiny difference in speed. Tackling affects how far you tackle and how fast you move while you tackle. A character with high TCK stat tackles a larger area. Trinkets Trinkets are members-only items with a variety of effects, from simple stat boosts, to new abilities. Every player has between 1 and 3 trinket slots. Circle, square and triangle trinket slots can appear on any class of player. The circle slot offers the most basic and the cheapest trinkets, while the square slot and the triangle slot have more powerful trinkets which needs more cash to spend on. Diamond trinkets can only be equipped on the elite class. Clone diamond trinkets (Hotshot, Tank, Ranger) are highly recommended for the elite class. Exp trinkets increase the exp for the player that is wielding it at the end of a rated match. Money trinkets increase the money gained at the end of a rated match only the more people wielding money trinkets in your team the more money you will earn. Select a tab to view the trinkets of that slot. (Note: if no links appear after this paragraph and you have JavaScript enabled, just be patient). Kickabout_League/Circle|Circle Kickabout_League/Square|Square Kickabout_League/Triangle|Triangle Kickabout_League/Diamond|Diamond Cheats Cheat can be purchased by a trinket that holds the cheat, cheats can be activated (or deactivated) by typing the name of the cheat trinket on your keyboard without using the tab button to talk. Kits Each player can customise their players with their own kits. There are 21 kits, and their colours can be any 2 of 32 selectable colours. 11 of these kits are purchasable on Orb Downloads, while a further 7 are unlocked by achievements. The player starts with only three designs. In a team game the team plays with the captain's kit. Pitches Each player can choose their own pitch. This will be the pitch used in all single-player games, and all multiplayer games in which the player is captain of the home team. There are 3 sections of pitches, each with 4 subsections. To buy a pitch, one must first buy all the previous pitches in that subsection e.g. to buy Amphitheatre, one must first buy Roadside, Car Park and Court. In order to obtain all pitches, you will need 200 Orb Coins and £43,500 of cash. After buying the final pitch, the player is awarded with the World in Motion Achievement. Some players find it ironic that an achievement which requires 200 Orb Coins is only worth 3 Coins. Leagues Apart from the Rating system used in all multiplayer games (except Dungeon Assault), Kickabout League also has a second ranking system: the Leagues system. Each player has a certain amount of league points, starting from 0. Although the instructions do not mention any league points being awarded or removed upon a draw, there are some, equivalent to a total loss. They are awarded as follows at the end of each Rated game: Win Rated: +30 points Draw Rated: +10 points Lose Rated: -10 points Win Unrated: +3 points Draw Unrated: +1 point Lose Unrated: 0 points After a certain number of points are gained, the player is promoted to the next league, and cannot drop back down to the previous league. It takes approx. 467 games played total to get to the diamond division, assuming every match is won. Money Earned The amount of money you earn at the end of a match depends on your current league, the number of players, the length of the game, and whether you won, lost, or tied. Money is not awarded to matches which are drawn. The displays shown below does not include players who have money trinkets to increase the money gain of a match. *You will be awarded less money and experience if you play the same opponent. *You will recieve the standard win/lose amount if you resign after 2 minutes have elapsed in a 12 minute game. (The money award is displayed as win/tie/lose) Rated Match Achievements Total Achievements: 32 Total Orb Points: 12,200 Trivia *This was the first FunOrb game to have a beta version released of it before the actual game. The beta was only available to members and player/forum moderators. *Kickabout League Beta ran from June 9th to June 17th, 2009 *Kickabout League is the only game to have achievements worth 400 Orb Points, apart from Torquing!, which has one 400-point achievement, Ghostlit, a Halloween event achievement. *Player Moderators and Forum Moderators were the first to be able to play this game (during the beta). Forum Mods temporarily became Player Mods(forum mods were kicked out from the beta). This was to stress test the servers before they allowed all members into them. *The names of the players are created from a random initial and surname. However, some of the surnames are references to real people. For instance: **One of the options for an Elite's name, "M. Gerhard," probably is a reference to Mark Gerhard, the current CEO of Jagex. **Another option for an elite's name is "A. Bond" which is probably the reference name for Adam Bond, music composer for many RuneScape and FunOrb games. **Also theres a tank called M.Titatanic which could be a reference to Titanic the movie. **Finally, one more is "A. Horowitz", probably referring to Anthony Horowitz, teen author in Britain. *There was a glitch that allowed you to control your own goalie in any game except the sandbox. *Typing "zeph" or "iain" reveals an easter egg. Mod Zeph and Mod Iain are the developers of Kickabout League. *For almost a full week since Kickabout Leagues release, players were able to play 12 minute matches and draw 30 seconds in for full rewards, this has now been fixed and drawing before 2 minutes have passed yields no rewards. *Many of the cheat trinkets that change the ball re-use images from Torquing! *Kickabout League is currently FunOrbs #2 most played game. *The names of some of the Elite's are the surnames of real soccer players. E.g: Beckham and Maradona. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sport Games Category:All Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names